Portable neck braces have been used for years to immobilize the head and neck of a patient and put them in proper alignment after an injury as a result of trauma or disease. Cervical collars are generally of two types, either off-the-shelf-stock type which comes in a variety of sizes to accommodate a population of patients or collars which have certain adjustable features to reduce or hopefully eliminate the need for a variety of sizes.
The art relating to portable neck braces and cervical collars is crowded, particularly in the patent literature. The various prior art braces have certain shortcomings, leaving a need to be filled. For example, the portion of the brace which supports the chin needs to be adjustable in a vertical direction to accommodate different anatomies. In addition the chin support needs to be adjustable to allow the head to be canted to one side or the other; i.e. tilted relative to the vertical. In addition to those needs the brace or collar must be economical to manufacture, sturdy, easy to install, comfortable to wear and easy to adjust.
With respect to the prior art noted in certain patents see U.S. Pat. No. 7,674,234, (“234 patent”) which discloses a cervical collar that uses a somewhat complicated rack and pinion arrangement to raise and lower a chin strap; however, there is no ability to adjust the chin strap supports independently so the patient's head can be canted to one side (tilted relative the vertical) to accommodate a required anatomical constraint. U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,560 discloses another somewhat complicated cervical collar in which only vertical adjustment appears to be possible. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,563 discloses a cervical collar in which vertical adjustment is accomplished by means of a threaded groove and a worm screw. US Pub. No. 2004/0204666 A1, discloses a complicated cervical spine brace and traction device in which a rear portion abutting the patient's occipital region of the skull can be adjusted vertically by means of two lead screws and gear boxes. It would not appear to be user friendly or economical to manufacture. Also see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,726,643, 6,036,664, Re Nos. 34,714, and 36,745 and US Patent Appln. 2005/0113728 A1.
The universally adjustable cervical collar of the present invention addresses the short comings of the prior art and has achieved significant commercial acceptance in a short period since it was introduced into the market earlier this year. As an example, the present invention is fairing quite well against a competitive cervical collar generally following the teachings of the '234 patent.